Common destiny
by KatherinePetrova
Summary: A story about Rebekah and Katherine , who meet and find out that they have a lot in common . It doesn't take long until the grow closer but then Klaus finds out about them and a cruel hunt begins.


_So here's my second story. I hope you guys will like it just like the other one. _

It was night when Rebekah was sitting in the park alone. Leaning against a tree she looked up to the moon. Everytime she saw the moon she remember her life before – the human life she missed. As a little girl she often used to look at it , it made her feel better and safe.

She looked at her watch as she noticed that she had been spending 3 hours there ,so she stood up and turned around walking along the way as she suddenly saw another person there. As she came closer she saw that it was Elena and sighed "Elena , what are you doing here ?" she asked.

As she heard a voice she turned around really fast. Seeing Rebekah was a shock for her 'I just wanted to spend some hours in peace' was what she thought. It was obvious that she was afraid and without saying a word she stepped back and left.

Rebekah was confused. Of course she and Elena had never been friends but usually she didn't run from her. She wondered about that but then walked away slowly as she began to realize : "Elena wouldn't run from me...wait...she's not Elena.." . The original vampire turned around fast and followed 'Elena' . It didn't even took long until she found her . Standing about 10 meteres away from the woman she shouted "Katerina Petrova !" and walked closer until she stood right in front of her.

Katherine was shocked as she saw Rebekah , but she didn't dare to run away again "Please..." she said "Don't take me to Klaus.." Usually the Petrova doppelganger used to hide her feelings but in this case she was too afraid to hide though she havent met Klaus' sister before she knew who she was , so she stepped back again.

Rebekah looked at her and couldn't understand her meant no harm for Katerina and wondered why she was so afraid of her. "I've never been talking to you before..why are you that afraid ? And why should I take you to Nik ?" Rebekah asked .

Katherina looked at her and was relived as she realized that Rebekah didn't knew about Klaus wanting to kill her. Now that her fear started to disappear she looked at the original. She was a beautiful woman. "I'm..that doesn't matter. Just don't tell Klaus I'm here..I beg you " she said .

Rebekah hesitated. Of course she wouldn't have told Klaus about Katerina but not she wanted to know why she shouldn't tell him "Give me a reason for that...or Ill tell him" she said.

The doppelganger was shocked but hesitated too "It is...you know...you're brother , he needed me to end this curse. He needed my blood. Then I turned into a vampire what made him made.." she stopped "..as a punishment for me , running from him...he killed my father , my mother...my entire family" she looked down and turned away. Thinking of that part of her past hurt her bad. She hated herself for not being able to protect them , because if she would have sacrificed herself , her family could of have lived.

Rebekah could understand what she felt , because she knew the feeling to lose a family and she always knew that her brother was able to kill without feeling guilty for anything. Just like he killed Esther. "You don't need to be afraid of me , okay ? I don't mean any harm to you ..and don't blame yourself for the death of your family." she told her.

Katherina woke up – she was shocked about her weird dream. Why the hell did she have a dream about Rebekah Mikaelson ...the sister of her worst enemy. She almost had to laugh about her dreams stupidity,, because she would never admit what she felt inside. Katherine stood up and looked out of the window. It was still night but it wouldnt take long until the sunrise , so she went into the bathroom and took a shower.. After finishing what she had to do she went outside and walked along the street . She was bored so she decided to go to th Salvatore boarding house to look if there would be any kind of activity for her. As she arrived she went inside quietly because she didn't wanted to be seen so far . Walking further she suddenly stopped because she saw someone sitting in front of the fireplace. It was a woman , she had blonde hair but Katherine couldn't see her face. The woman was crying . The way she cried made even Katherine sad and she felt truly sorry for her. Katherine walked a few steps further as saw who she was . Shocked about it she stopped and realized that her dream might have been a strange sign for today "Rebekah..." she whispered as the original crying vampire turned around and looked at her with tears on her cheeks...


End file.
